A Rose's Petal
by TheOneAndOnlyDoctorWho
Summary: warriors  plus an idea from clash of the titans  equals epic story! Plz R&R, no flames plzz :D p.s. rating is T for blood
1. Prologue

******A/N: Hii! Ive been writing this story for a while, and I finally built up the courage to put it on fanfiction. I'm still gonna wait a few days between putting up chapters, though, or more, depending on how much homework I have :P anyyyways I'm putting the authors note at the beginning because well... putting it at the end would be too... tooo... normal :D sooo if you don't wanna read this, scroll down through the bold until you find normal type :D I kinda recommend you do, though, if you're a person on fanfiction who loves to write. All of my friends who are and read it thought it was extremely inspiring. so, without further ado, here it is WAIT! sry forgot to mention POV changes between sister/brother. K NOW heres the Authors note:  
I've always found it fun to write down things that happen in my life and put them into some imaginary person's life. A lot of this story is just that. Whether its good, bad, horrible, depressing, or terrifying, its usually happened in my life. Some things, though, are either so incredibly epic or terrifyingly horrible that they could neverhappen to me. Most of those are the horrible ones though :D good for me. A lot of the sad things happened to me, actually, but one horrible one didnt. I can't imagine life if that one happened. I'm not gonna say that, though, cuz it would be a spoiler ;) but I've always believed that writing things in a journal when you're depressed is kinda stupid. No offense to the people who do, its just no fun for me. Soo, I started writing this story, and I was surprised because a lot of the good things that I never would have expected happened. This story is basically some random kit's life from the very beginning to the very end. And, even though in the end (since its to the VERY end of their life), since I live on, the little kit will always be a part of me. She's not even completely fake. This is sort of a tribute to a couple of little kitties I'll always remember, because even though I've only live a short thirteen years on this earth, I know they've changed my life forever, and I'll always miss them. Yeah, even though one passed over six years ago, I never in one part of the day, or minute, forgot about them. I think about them constantly. I'm not obsessed over my dead cats, but when I was little, I was shy. And life was hard on me. And, even though that's completely changed now, and I'm not shy, I'm pretty much the most outgoing crazy insanely hyper girl in middle school, I still always remember whenever I cry about something (which isn't often) how my cat Wallace would always run up whenever I was upset. He just seemed to... to sense it. quick story: when I was five, I slammed part of my hand in the car door while my dad was in the house. He couldn't hear me screaming, but my cat could. He warned my dad somehow that something was wrong, and aftewards I got taken to the E.R., with my cat in the car going crazy the whole time. They said if my hand had been in there for a few seconds more, it wouldnt have been able to have been put together correctly, so I would have a weird, mutated hand all my life. I always think about that day, that cat, and my other cat. They were all nuts, but in a good way :)So, Fiona and Wallace, here's to you. I can't write anymore 'cuz im crying remembering that you aren't here, and the days when I would cry into your soft fur and feel that you would always be with me when I was so upset that I couldn't talk to you. Unfortunately, since I was six and had almost no logic, I was wrong. Miss u guys! I'm gonna go be crazy with my friends and party, on a happier note, so here's the prologue, hot n' fresh outta microsoft word :) **

Prologue:

A pond sat in the middle of a clear field, still as glass, even though wind battered at the trees and leaves fell into it. A single tom lay near the pool, unmoving. He stayed like this for a few hours, then finally, he stirred.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked himself, subconciously talking out loud. He didn't expect anyone to answer, and jumped when a female voice he recognized called back to him. A silvery-blue she-cat emerged from the trees.

"You're in a place I'm sure you've never been, my dear old friend." The she-cat said, smiling.

"Silvermoon? What are you doing-" He abruptly cut off, suddenly realizing what was going on. "But... you're... you're... dead!" He said in between shocked gasps of air.

Silvermoon sighed, remembering when her own father had delivered the same horrible news to her, and a great feeling of empathy welled up inside of her for the cat she once loved. "So are you." She said, eyeing him carefully, making sure he wouldn't pass out again. He froze, and the only thing that moved was a silvery-clear line of water that went up out of the bottom of his eyes. He shut them, unwilling to let Silvermoon see him cry.

"This... this is impossible! How did I die? I... Jaggedtooth! I hate him! He ruined my life when it was perfect!" he wailed. "I have a mate again! I'm expecting kits! How can this be happening?"

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, no you're not. You're just some little figment of my imagination, and I'm dreaming. Things that are fake don't have feelings, so you're not feeling sorry. I hope I'm sleep talking right now! Someone pinch me so I can wake up from this horrible nightmare!" He yowled up to the sky, hoping to wake up, but knowing he wouldn't.

Silvermoon walked over beside him and rubbed her muzzle against his face as he fell to the ground, his chest shaking with the quietly violent sobs that wracked his body.

_I can't be dead, _he thought to himself. _No, no, no! This was just at the wrong point in time. My life was great! Maybe I should go and use my new StarClan power thingies to kill Jaggedheart, the horrible excuse for a cat who killed me! No... I swear by my two new-born kits that I won't try to kill the monster who murdered me, that would just make things worse..._

"Maybe this will convince you that life up here is better than the one down there..." Silvermoon said, gently pulling him over towards the pool of water until he finally got up and walked by himself. "Show me his..." She hesitated. "His ex-mate."

The pool finally shuddered, revealing a she-cat walking through the forest, alone except for two little balls of fluff she was carrying. She remained silent, walking farther and farther until she reached the border of the west side of her clan.

"I'm here." She whispered quietly.

"Finally." Jaggedheart stepped out of the bushes.

The she-cat stared at the murderer, anger in her eyes. "Why did you have to kill him in the battle today? That was the one cat I told you to spare!"

"I had no choice. Besides, at least we dont have to worry about him knowing that the kits arent his, anymore, right?"

The she cat sighed. "Still... I loved you both so much, and I was so happy that you were willing to let me make a choice eventually... Now my first love is dead and I hate the other one!" She spat.

"You know you don't hate me." Jaggedtooth said, looking into her eyes with the same horrifying glare he had on his face when he murdered his latest victim.

She sighed again. "I know..." She looked into his eyes, and an unspoken cry of grief called out to him, asking him why he had killed the one other that she loved.

"I had to. Otherwise he would have killed me." He said, feeling horrible.

"Couldn't you have just avoided him?"

"You don't understand. I was his only target. I think he may have figured out..."

The distressed she-cat shook her head. "No. that's just the way he is. He won't settle for any less than the best, which in this case was you. He wanted to be the person who killed the big-baddie, the 'evil' deputy. Obviously he didn't know what he was doing..." Her eyes welled up with tears. Her mate walked over carefully, sorrow in his eyes.

The cat finally collapsed. She couldn't take this anymore... Her chest heaved with sobs.

The she-cats dead mate was shocked. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. One final thought rang in his mind: _I have no kits. My oath means nothing now._

kjlkjlkjlkj


	2. Chapter 1

**I dont own warriors or anything else I shouldnt own! Thx!**

Chapter 1:

A little kit opened her eyes for the first time in her life, shocked and appalled by the bright light streaming into the nursery. It was the last day of her first week on earth, and all she could remember was her mom dragging her somewhere last night, and talking to a stranger.

She turned around, and jumped when she saw two other cats staring at her, but much older, one with gray fur like her own, and the other with white and patches of gold. Another cat was laying on the other side of the nursery alseep, but it was about her size and golden with black spots.

"Her eyes..." The gold-and-white cat said, with a shocked expression on her face. "They're bright red!"

The other cat didnt look as shocked. "I knew she was special." She gazed at the little kit with heart warming pure love. "Rosekit." She whispered.

"What about the other one?"

"I dont know what to name him yet..." She looked up at the roof of the den thoughtfully.

The other cat across the nursery had his eyes shut, and she was really curious as to what his eye color would be. Then he stirred.

"Ma? Where are you?" He asked.

"Right here, darling." Said the gray she-cat.

_So she's my mom..._ Rosekit thought.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" The small tom-kit asked.

"Why wouldnt you be able to, sweetie?"

He opened his eyes. They were blue, so terrifyingly icy blue that Rosekit shivered when she saw them.

"Well, I guess it's genetic or something..." Said the gold-and-white she-cat. "But the only other cat I know with eyes like that is... Jaggedheart... But we all know that he's not their father. Weird."

Rosekit's mom looked down nervously.

"Is something wrong, Loststream?" The other cat asked, alarmed.

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just... I just felt light headed for a sec."

"Okay..."

Loststream looked over at the still un-named kit.

"Bluekit." She said decidedly.

*****************later********************

Over the next few moons, Rosekit and Bluekit got along perfectly. They were sooo excited on this one day of all days, for it was the first day that they were allowed out of the nursery.

"Rosekit! Hurry up!" Bluekit yelled.

"I'm coming!" Rosekit sprinted out of the far corner of the nursery where she was grooming herself.

Bluekit laughed. His sister was so... awesome. He was surprised they were related... He was just so... so average, and she was so... amazing. Extrodinary.

"Let's go!" Rosekit said, running out of the nursery. "Wow..." She suddenly stopped as Bluekit did the same next to her.

Surrounding them was an amazing array of trees, waterfalls, ferns, and a pool in the middle of the camp. Bluekit's mother had told him that during leaf-bare there had been a flood that caused the waterfall, and it would probably go away during **(A/N: AHHH! sorry i cant remember the term for summer so im gonna say summer! I FAAAIL!) **the heat of summer. It was so beautiful, though, that Bluekit couldn't imagine what the camp would look like with out it. Bluekit looked over at Rosekit.

Rosekit's eyes were so wide with some emotion that Bluekit couldn't figure out that he thought they could eclipse the moon.

Rosekit suddenly collapsed.

***********rosekit POV********

Rosekit sat in a clearing, rubbing her paw against her forehead, trying to figure out what was happening. The last thing she remembered was running out of the Clan's nusery, staring at the waterfall, feeling a terrifying sensation in her throat so thick that she couldn't breathe.

"Rosekit." a voice called out of no where.

"Wh-what? Who said that?"

A black tom stepped out of the bushes. "I am your father, Rosekit."

"B-but... My dad's... My dad's dead! OH MY STARCLAN. IM NOT DEAD AM I?"

"No, you're not. I have a message from your warrior ancestors:

_A heart so jagged,_

_A crime so horrid,_

_A sin so sadistic,_

_A fall through the forest,_

_A shining star gone,_

_A Warrior's courage,_

_A tom far too head-stong_

_A cocky deputy,_

_eyes as Blue as the sea,_

_A rose's petal falls;_

_along goes all hope of help_

_especially from the stars..._

With that, her vision faded, and she woke up to the smell of sickly sweet herbs. She was terrifyed, to shaken to move. Should she tell Bluekit about the horrid prophecy that obviously had to do with him?


	3. Chapter 2

***singsong voice* I almost fogot the allegiances... Im only doing the medicine cat, leader and deputy. Oh, and all these cats are from one of my previous stories, cuz this is a sequel to that story. It was a comedy, so sorry if the names are a little... odd ish. btw, you dont need to read that story unless u REALLY want to, it wont ruin this one for u if u dont. Its called The Life of a Star. *WAAAAAIT most important part of this note: I have another story I'm working on called Dead and Lost Alone. It's about the dead cat from the prolouge plz plz plz read it ive been working sooo hard on it and its going to be AMAZING! **

**Earthclan:**

**leader: Starstar, white and gold splotched she-cat. Distinct star-shaped splotch above her nose.**

**deputy: Leafstorm, black tom with neon green eyes. Mate: Starstar :3**

**Med. cat: Heatherflight, she cat, mostly gold with black splotches, amber eyes**

**Fireclan:**

**Leader: Skystar, Blue-gray tom with green eyes.**

**Deputy: Jaggedheart, calico tom with icy blue eyes. Rosekit has never heard of him, and doesnt know he's her father. Same with Bluekit.**

**Medicine cat: Darkfire, black tom with amber eyes that look orange in the right light**

**Iceclan:**

**leader: Frozenstar Black tom with cold ice blue eyes**

**deputy: Skyfur, blue gray she cat with green eyes**

**med. cat: Mottlefur, brown and black mottled tom with silver eyes**

*************chapter two************

"Are you sure that shes gonna be ok?" Bluekit asked anxiously.

"She has been out for a while..." Loststream added.

"She's gonna be fine, I promise." Heatherflight said.

Bluekit sighed. He didn't know what he would do if his sister died. He would be broken forever.

Rosekit groaned softly. "W-what... happened?" She asked, so quietly almost no one could hear her.

Everyone in the den exhaled in relief, happy to see the kit talking.

"You're alive," Bluekit breathed, pressing his muzzle into his sister's fur.

"Yeah, did you think I was gonna die? Im not that weak, mouse-for-brains." Rosekit said, smirking, a playful gleam in her red eyes. Bluekit laughed.

"Okay, fun time's over," Heatherflight meowed. "I need to take care of her. Do you have a head ache?" She asked the gray little ball of fur.

"Maybe a little one..." Rosekit said, grimancing as she tried to get up, trying to hide the traces of pain flying through her body.

"Don't stand up." The medicine cat said firmly, pushing her back down gently.

**************************mEoW************************

It took every ounce of patience Rosekit had to restrain herself from running as fast as she could to the clearing over by the waterfall as she emerged from the nursery. She was so happy to realize that she would never again sleep in there.

"Mommmm!" She yelled. "C'mon! Hurry up!"

"Calm down!" Loststream snapped.

"Nooo! Starstar said we had to be early!"

"Fiine I'm coming!" Loststream stepped out, remembering what she had felt like when she turns six moons old, and could hardly blame the kit.

Bluekit bounded over from where he had been standing next to Starstar. "Hey guys! C'mon!" He meowed loudly.

Starstar smiled, beckonning them into her den. They followed.

"Okay," She said, her eyes flickering from Bluekit to Rosekit. "So you know what to do, right?"

"Besides say 'yeah' over and over again? No." Rosekit said.

"Then you know what to do," Starstar smiled. "Just try not to embarass yourself."

A few moments later, all the cats were gathered around the clearing.

"We gather today to honor two kits," Starstar's voice echoed around the camp. "Bluekit, Rosekit, you are both six moons old, correct?"

"Yes." The two kits said in unison.

"Then you are both ready to become apprentices," The leader said, studying them. "Apprenticeship is no small matter. Along with basic fighting skills, the course of apprenticeship also tests perseverance, intelligence, integrity, and several other life skills. Conquering apprenticeship will be no small feat, as many of our StarClan cats know. Do you accept the challenge?"

Rosekit nodded and Bluekit breathed an affirmative.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I now name you Rosepaw and Bluepaw. StarClan honors you both for your strenght and sense of adventure."

"Bluepaw! Rosepaw!" The warriors around the clearing chanted.

"Silentmoon, please step forward." Starstar said. The cat did as she was told. "Do you wish to be a mentor?"

"I have for a while," She said simply.

"Then your new apprentice is Bluepaw. Teach him well in the ways of the warrior code."

Silentmoon dipped her head in respect. "I will."

"Duskstripe, please step forward." A burly reddish-brown tom sauntered forward, an excited gleam in his amber eyes. "Do you also wish to become a mentor?"

"Yeah." He meowed, smiling.

"Your new apprentice is Rosepaw. Teach her well, and we hope she can one day become as strong minded and hearted as you are."

He dipped his head as Silentmoon did. "Thank you."

"Rise, andtake Bluepaw and Rosepaw straight to hunting pratice."

The four cats left straight away.

"So, do you feel any older?" Duskstripe asked Rosepaw playfully.

Rosepaw laughed. "Not really," she meowe. "I mean, it's cool to think of myself as an apprentice and all, but there's not much else."

The good tempered tom laughed, the motion shaking his entire body. "I know how you feel. It seems strange to be thinking of myself as a mentor now."

"You look strong," Rosepaw commented.

Duskstripe laughed again. "I've heard that a lot. Just don't piss me off too much, and you shouldn't have to find out personally." He joked.

Rosepaw smiled. She was going to like Duskstripe.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: hiii! so yeahhh last night i got an email saying that like five people subscribed to this story in one night, and I just wanna give a shout out to them! thank you, and you guys are the reason i write this stuff! reviewing would be nice too! *hint hint* nawww, just kidding. you guys are awesome! Ok, on to the third chapter...**

Rosepaw sat, waiting. A familiar scent traveled on the wind just as a gray cat walked into view. It could'vebeen a mirror image of herself, for all she knew, but if the cat turned around, Rosepaw knew she would see icy blue eyes instead of red. The cat turned around, as if looking for something.

Rosepaw crouched lower, pressing her belly into the dirt, trying to hide herself more.

"Now," Duskstripe whispered in a voice so low that it was almost breathing. Rosepaw sprung at her brother, and successfully knocked him to the ground with a stifled cry.

"Gotcha," Rosepaw said, smiling smugly.

"Rosepaw! You scared the living daylights outta me!" He cried, still shocked.

"I know." She said, laughing as she helped her brother up. "It was fun. And a training exercise."

"Pshh! I'm gonna get you next time!"

"Dream on," Rosepaw said playfully. Bluepaw laughed.

"Hey, do you and Duskstripe wanna go hunting with me and Silentmoon?" He asked.

"Ummm... sure. Is that okay Duskstripe?" She asked as the red-brown warrior emerged from the ferns.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, let's head back to camp and get my mentor!"

"Race you there!" Rosepaw said, taking off with a smirk.

"Bet I'll beat you!" Bluepaw called.

Duskstripe sat down, laughing quietly to himself. "They forgot you were here." He said, laughing harder now. Silentmoon walked over from where she had been standing, laughing too.

"They're so cute. You don't really see anyone that close anymore," Silentmoon commented.

"I know, right? It's like, maybe those two have something special in them..."

"Rosepaw..." Silentmoon shuddered. "I know it's wrong to judge someone by their looks, and she's such a good-natured cat... But those eyes..." She shivered again.

Duskstripe looked hurt. "I'm sure she'll grow up to be a great cat," He said firmly. "I mean, her father was Shadowstar."

Silentmoon sat still. She wasn't sure what, but something in the sentence Duskstripe had just said felt wrong. She shook it off. "Umm... Yeah. I'm sure I'm just overreacting."

Duskstripe had felt the atmosphere tense. "We should go before the whole camp thinks you're missing."

"Yeah."

*************doop de doop doop doo... ***********

Bluepaw stumbled through the entrance, carrying almost more prey than he could handle. Rosepaw did the same.

"Wow... that was fun," Bluepaw said. "I almost lost this squirell. Tough catch."

Rosepaw smiled, rolling her red eyes. "Yeah, you're _sooo _tough!" She said sarcastically.

Bluepaw laughed. He wondered, if he hadn't been her brother, would he still love Rosepaw? Not as a sister, but... Really love her? Would she love him back?

He shook the thought away. Of course, every set of siblings had their fights, and Bluepaw had an embarrassing crush on another she-cat anyways. Why had he even thought of that?

Just then, Silentmoon walked into view. Bluepaw blushed, and he was glad that cats didnt have skin like two-legs, or his face would've been bright red. Really, this was pathetic.

"Hey, Bluepaw!" She called, her sweet voice ringing in his ears. "That squirel was a tough catch! Nice job!" She yelled from across the clearing and started wandering over as if she couldn't help herself, and the look in her eyes seemed torn. She wanted to do one thing, but her mind made her walk towards Bluepaw.

"See ya, Bluepaw," Rosepaw said. "I'm gonna go hang out with Redpaw."

"Oh...kay," He managed to sputter.

Rosepaw gave him a weird look. "Is... Something wrong?" She asked, noticing for the first time that Silentmoon was walking over. She chuckled to herself, and left after her brother nodded, saying everything was fine.

_No!_ Bluepaw thought. _She can't leave me alone with Silentmoon! IM GONNA EMBARRASS MYSELF!_

"Erm, hi Silentmoon," He finally managed to spill out. His throat felt tight. This was just sad. How could he love someone more than six moons older than him? Well, maybe just five...

"What's wrong?" She asked, smirking. "Was the sparrow poisoned?" She added jokingly.

"No," He meowed, finally regaining control. "I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing..."

"It's impossible to think about nothing..."

"I was... ermm... uhh... Spacing out. Yeah."

"Okay, well get ur spacey butt off the ground and head into the training hollow!" She commanded jokingly, like she was a military general.

"Yes, Sir!" Bluepaw yelled, puffing out his chest until he noticed his _extremely _embarrassing mistake. "I mean... Ermmm... ma'am!" He corrected, running to the hollow.

Silentmoon laughed, and started walking over. Why had she done that? She had a meeting with her friends she'd been looking forward to for several sunrises, but for some reason she'd rather teach her lovable apprentice.

***************************************=^0.0^= epic cat faic********************************************

In the darkness, a full-grown tom with icy blue eyes crept through the forset, several other cats from his clan following. A thick mist hung in the air. StarClan could tell there was something not quite right happening.

"So, who are we gonna talk to?" A short tom asked next to him in a reasonably scratchy voice.

"Who's the most dangerous cat out of all the legends?" The blue-eyed cat responded.

"Scourge... Or Tigerstar."

"We're going to talk to both."

The small group of cats walked on towards the only place StarClan couldn't watch them: the Dark Forest.

"How do you plan to get in? Walking to the Dark Forest would be like two-legs walking to what they call hell," a she-cat from the back of the group questioned. When he didn't answer, she asked, "Are you even leading us there, Jaggedheart, or are you just planning on killing us?"

"Why would I ever _think_ of killing you?" He replied to his mate innocently, but he had thought of that before.

"I don't know... but how do you plan to get there?"

"Just trust me, it's possible. You might want to turn back if you knew how."

The she-cat stopped. "Are you insane? Just saying _that_ made me want to turn around!"

"It'll be fine, I promise."

The she-cat sighed. Her dark green eyes darted from side to side, taking in the fog. Were they headed towards a bog or something? She sighed again and kept walking.

A gray tom with amber eyes padded up beside her. "It must be hard to keep going for you," The tom said jokingly, even though he knew she was probably the toughest she-cat, and maybe even _warrior, _alive. "Right, Dustclaw?"

She stared at him darkly. "Shut up, Darksparrow, you know I could kick your ass in a fight."

He looked at her innocently. "Hey, calm down. I was just messing around."

"We have no time to mess around right now. Otherwise I'd be all for it. Sorry."

Darksparrow gave an exasperated sigh. "There is time to mess around, you just don't have good enough eyes to find it."

Dustclaw walked faster, easily out-pacing Darksparrow.

"Bitch..." Darksparrow whispered in another cat's ear.

Finally, they arrived near a huge bog that wes at least a mile around (if cats even knew what that was), and seemed so deep that from the bottom at most 300 cats could stand on top of eachother on their hind legs.

"So, what do we do now?" Dustclaw asked Jaggedheart.

"We jump." Jaggedclaw replied darkly.


End file.
